


Baby Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter wants to get bred by his daddy.





	Baby Daddy

As his son walks back into the living room with a bowlful of popcorn in his arms, Tony can’t help but think how fucking lucky he is that he gets to call this perfect boy his. He’s taken Peter to work with him a few times (under the pretense of showing him the ropes, but fucking on his office desk is a really big turn on for the both of them), and everyone he works with has commented on the kid’s perfection at one point or another. Maybe they wouldn’t think he was so perfect if they knew he was getting fucked into the mattress multiple times a day by his father, but to Tony, that just adds to his boy’s appeal. Freshly fucked is a great look on that gorgeous face.

Peter comes and plops himself back into his daddy’s lap, snuggling into his side. He could give less of a fuck about the movie that’s playing on the screen, absorbed in his thoughts about initiating another round of sex with his father. Realistically he knows twelve hours is not the longest he’s ever gone without being split open on his daddy’s cock(the record is fifteen years), but Peter is a growing teenage boy, and now that he has access to that good dick™ whenever he wants, twelve hours seems like a criminally long time to wait for his sexy father. Tony seems perfectly comfortable, though, seemingly absorbed in whatever’s on the screen, running his hands through his son’s hair, tugging lightly in some places when he feels like it. Peter knows that coming across as desperate and needy will only work against him, his daddy will draw it out, making Peter beg and moan and plead before finally giving in(and while Peter is game to beg on occasion, he’s in no mood for any teasing right now). So he comes up with a plan. He waits for a lull in the movie’s plot before asking, “how come you and mommy never had any more kids, Daddy? You’re such a good dad, take care of me so well. Didn’t you want more kids?”

Tony pauses his movements, not uncomfortable with the question, just caught off-guard. He doesn’t need to try very hard to come up with an answer, settling for the truth when he says, “well, yeah, can’t say I would have hated having a couple more kids, but your mom just wanted you. And you were so perfect, fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Decided I would be okay if you were the only light in my life. And I don’t regret it, baby.” Peter doesn’t answer for a few seconds, so Tony tips the boy’s chin up with his finger, hoping to read his expression. He seems a little flustered by the response, but otherwise nothing appears amiss. “Why the sudden question, baby boy?”

At the question his son seems to gather his wits about him, sitting up straight and pulling Tony up with him. He pushes Tony to lean against the arm of the couch, legs out in front of him, before straddling him and cuddling into the crook of his daddy’s neck. The boy breathes in his father’s scent and presses a small kiss to his pulse point as strong, muscled arms come up to wrap around him, pulling him closer. “Well, I was just thinking about what an amazing daddy you’ve been to me all these years, even before you started fucking me so good, and I just thought maybe you’d have wanted more kids to spoil rotten like you did with me.” He pauses before continuing, “do you maybe want more kids, Daddy?”

Tony’s not sure what brought this on, where all of this is coming from, but he answers gently nonetheless. “Maybe if I didn’t have you babe. But how would we bring a kid home and explain to them that their daddy fucks their brother six ways from Sunday on a daily basis?”

Again, Tony isn’t really sure what brought this up, or where this conversation is going, but he could never have predicted the answer that leaves his sinful baby boy’s mouth. Because the boy gets up on his knees and presses a wet kiss to his pulse point before nosing his way up to Tony’s ear and letting out a breathy, “you could breed me Daddy. Fuck me full with your baby, wanna do that for you. Wanna make you my baby daddy.”

And _fuck_ , this kid should come with a warning label, because the rate at which Tony’s blood is rushing to his dick is making him feel lightheaded, and his boy is so sexy it can’t be good for his health. He’s impossibly turned on by the where this is headed. “Yeah, sweetheart? You wanna be a mommy to my baby? Need me to fill that slutty hole up with my cum?” Peter keens high in his throat, eyes closed and head thrown back, and Tony looks down to see the boy’s cock tenting his grey sweats, fully erect already. He lowers his hand to rub against the head, alternating between light strokes and hard presses. He knows Peter’s pretty far gone already, the kid’s usually incoherent as soon they start, but he can’t resist forcing an answer from the boy. “I think I asked you a question baby, but I don’t hear an answer. Maybe you don’t wanna make me a baby daddy after all. Maybe I should give my load to someone else, like your mommy. She’d be happy to give me a baby, don’t ya think?” He pretends to push the boy off his lap so he can get up off the couch.

At this Peter slams his eyes open before rushing to grind his hips down, pinning Tony in place. His daddy lets out a groan but otherwise doesn’t move, staring at Peter in a way that makes the boy think he’s going to be devoured whole. He realizes Tony was just riling him up in an effort to receive an answer, and he smirks, knowing two can play at that game. He grinds down harder, feels his father’s bulge pressing into his hip before he leans down as says, “Oh, daddy, I’m so sorry. I promise to be a good boy, wanna be good for you. Please, _please_ make me a mommy, God, I’ll do anything, _just please_ _fuck me full_.”

Tony’s not really sure how they make it from the couch to the bedroom after that, or how they managed to lose their clothes along the way, because the next thing he knows he’s pushing his entirely naked son into the mattress before lazily fisting their cocks and lightly stroking them together, the exact amount of friction that he knows reduces Peter to tears. Sure enough, the boy’s eyes are filing a few seconds later, spilling over and streaking his pink cheeks as he cries out, the lack of friction almost painful. Tony takes pity on the kid, letting go before turning the boy over onto his front and pulling his ass up into the air. He blows lightly at his son’s pretty pink hole before laving his tongue flat up the crease of Peter’s ass. He has to grip hard at the boy’s hips to prevent him from falling over as Peter shoves his fist into his mouth to stifle a scream, lest his neighbours think there’s an axe murdered in his house. “D-daddy, what’re you doing? You – I mean – isn’t that, I dunno, _dirty_?”

Sometimes Tony forgets that he was Peter’s first, that Peter was a virgin before him. His boy may ooze sex appeal and have some very dirty friends who showed him how to look stuff up online, but there’s still so much he doesn’t know. He licks around Peter’s rim, biting into each pale globe of the boy’s ass before answering, “It is, baby boy, but that’s what makes it so hot. Gotta get you nice and clean, ready to take my load. Can’t fill up a dirty boy, can I?” All he receives in response is a loud whimper, so he brings his hand down on the boy’s left ass cheek, eliciting a yelp from Peter as the skin turns a lovely shade of red. “I _said_ , can’t give a dirty little boy my baby, can I?”

“N-no Daddy, you can’t.”

“That’s right. Guess that means I gotta clean you up first then, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The boy sounds so unsure that Tony takes pity, giving him a way out as he says, “or you could clean yourself up in the bathroom and I can wait right here. It’s your choice baby.”

“No, no please! Please, uhm, can you – can you clean me Daddy?”

“I’d love to sweetheart. Just relax baby, Daddy’s got you”. And with that, Tony gets to work, laving open mouthed kisses across the boy’s hole before flicking his tongue lightly across the entrance, giving Peter time to adjust to the sensations. When he feels the boy starting to cant his hips back in an effort to fuck himself on his dad’s tongue, Tony goes harder, licking into the boy’s hole, fucking his tongue in an out like he would his cock. Peter, who was self-conscious at first, loses himself in the sensations, mewling and whining in pleasure as his daddy’s tongue finds his sensitive spot over and over, drilling into it and making him see stars. By the time his father’s finished with him he feels so loose and sloppy and slick with spit that he can’t help but feel like he’s dirtier than he started, but his daddy is letting out a growl, accompanied by a “Jesus Christ, _just look at you_ baby boy. Absolutely perfect. So good for me. Wouldn’t wanna fuck anyone else pregnant. Only want you to make me a baby daddy, only you.” Peter figures he must be fine.

“Well, what’re you waiting for Daddy? Fuck me. My hole isn’t going to fill itself.”

“You ask and I deliver, princess.” Tony grabs the boy’s hips with one hand, angling his cock towards Peter’s hole with the other. He pauses just before entering him, lightly rubbing the head of his cock back and forth across the boy’s entrance, asking “You sure about this baby? Once this happens, there’s no going back. Gonna have to live with spreading your legs for Daddy like a little whore, letting me fuck your slutty hole full. Sure you’re ready to be a mommy?”

Peter wails, trying to push himself onto his daddy’s cock despite the iron grip on his hip. “Y-yes Daddy, I’m sure, w-wanna be a good mommy for you, for your baby. Make me pregnant, _please_.” Tony slams all the way into the tight entrance beneath him, not giving the boy even a second to adjust before he’s pounding away. He fucks into that tight hole with the desperation of a man doing something for the last time, barely processing the hiccups and sobs wracking Peter’s body as the boy whimpers and begs, pleas of _harder, more, fuck me full_ falling from his lips incoherently.

Even though they just started Tony can feel himself getting close, the illicit scenario they’ve created ratcheting his level of arousal to degrees previously unknown. He reaches around Peter’s waist to wrap his hands around the boy’s cock, grasping it in his fist and starting to stroke. “Okay baby, Daddy’s close. But I want you to come first, sweetheart. Want you to use this tight little hole and squeeze out every. last. drop. Of my load. You gonna do that for me baby boy?”

Right now, there’s nothing Peter wants to do more. “Yes Daddy! Gonna milk you, make you give me everything, you’re gonna make me so full. Oh, _oh_ , I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m-“ And he comes harder than he has in his entire life, blacking out around the edges of his vision as he rides wave after wave of pleasure, shooting into his dad’s fist. Faintly, he hears muttered curses behind him as his dad lets go of his own soft cock to grab his hips with both hands.

“Oh, shit, fuck, that’s it, princess, Daddy’s cumming, Daddy’s gonna fill up this sluttly little hole. Gonna give you a baby, _oh fuck-“_ Tony collapses on top of Peter’s back, panting. Every single cell in his body feels exhausted, the last time he came this long or this hard when he was a teenager. He thrusts shallowly into the boy, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm and pushing his cum in deeper. He hears his son moaning, overstimulated and likely in pain, but he doesn’t pull out. He whispers in Peter’s ear, “Hey baby, be a good boy for me and grab your butt plug from the drawer. Can you reach? That’s it sweetheart, thank you. Gotta make sure you don’t spill a single drop of my seed, give you every chance of getting pregnant. Sleep now baby, Daddy’s got you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
